Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Nova
by Merle Hikari
Summary: After the battle with Galaxia, things settled down for the Senshi. Soon, the graduated college, and got married, and now have daughters. But now, a new darkness is approaching the earth, but the Senshi are too old to fight it. And so, they pass down their


Hiya! ^^ This is my fanfic about the daughters of the original Senshi. Enjoy. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Do I honestly LOOK like I own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon? If I did, I wouldn't have let them dub it and kill it so seriously. Nope, I just own the villains and the daughters of the original Senshi, now onwards with the fic!  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Nova  
  
After the battle with Galaxia, things went normal with the Senshi. After a few years, they each graduated from college and got married. Now, a new darkness is approaching the earth, and nine girls are chosen to help protect the earth. These nine, are the Nova Senshi.  
  
-Opening theme: Aozora no Knife-  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Nova Episode One: The Nova Senshi Are Awakened! A New Generation Is Born!  
  
Kiyoshi Tsukino sat at her desk, yawning. It was lunch time at Juuban High where Kiyoshi went. She usually loved lunch, but this time she only picked at it. She looked over at the window and sighed. It was another gloomy day, rain clouds hung low over the sky, covering up the sun, and the wind was cold. Kiyoshi pushed back her white hair and made sure her odango's where still in place. Her mother and grandmother would fight about who she should just pick one style, but since they fought about what kind of odango's she would were when she was older, Kiyoshi just decided she would have a mix. Her grandmother's odango's with her mother's odango's, creating a weird looking odango. But at least it got the two to shut up. Suddenly an egg plant was in front of her face, and Kiyoshi looked up to see Rai Aino and Kichi Mizuno, grinning evilly. Kiyoshi grinned back and got up from her seat.  
  
A few minutes later, Kiyoshi let go of the egg planet and watched it hit the sidewalk where ten students were standing, watched it explode on the sidewalk and the people below her. Suddenly someone pulled them down. "Rule number one, never, and I mean never, keep looking down at the people and things below, because only girls with the intelligence of mice, like yourselves, would continue looking down there, and you'll get in serious trouble," "Awwh, damn. Who invited Kohana?!" Rai mumbled angrily, messing with her short and spiky dark orange hair, her eyes, which were the same color as her hair, avoiding Kohana's. Kohana ignored her. "I invited myself, because you three obviously have no experience in this," Kohana said, sweatdropping. "I'd expect more from a Mizuno," Kohana said and Kichi glared. Rai started to get up and look out the window again when Kohana pulled them down again. "Rule Number Two, never, ever look down just after letting a object crash down into the earth and explode, because only those with the guilt would do so, and then they people below, who would definitely be looking up, would see you and you'd get into a big mess," Kohana said, pushing back her pale pink pigtails, which were at either side of her head, going down to her elbows all neatly and a bit wavy like. Her pink eyes flashed towards Kiyoshi who blinked. "Wow, you sure know a lot," Kichi said in amazement and Kohana smirked. "More then you, obviously, and let's just say I used to have a fascination with the earth's gravitational pull," Kohana said slyly while Kichi glared and Kiyoshi and Rai laughed.  
  
Kaede Meioh looked at her homework in confusment, when suddenly Naomi Tomoe walked in, looking stressed out. "Ka...e...de...-chaaaaan..." she said in a fake weak voice. "Can you please help me with my homework?" she said, her faded black hair all out of place from it's usual behind the ear length spot. "Naomi-chan, please, I'm having trouble with my own homework..." Kaede said, a sweatdrop sliding on her head. Naomi fell on her knees. "ONEGAIIIIIIII?!" she begged and Kaede sighed, her sweatdrop getting bigger. "No, I'm still wondering why you're so hyper and such compared to Hotaru..." Kaede whispered.  
  
"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Naomi begged again, and Kaede sighed, giving her friend a look, and nodded, and was rewarded with a glomp from Naomi.  
  
"Your majesty, we are approaching our destination, but we have picked up some strange readings," a voice said, sounding like a twelve year old girl.  
  
"What strange readings?" an older voice asked, sounding cold and bitter.  
  
"Readings of powerful forces of some kind, and they hold strange lights. I'm afraid they'll ruin our plans for universe domination," the girl's voice said, and there was dead silence. "They shall not ruin our plans, we have waited too long for this, and we shall wait no longer," the voice said coldly. "So, Echiko, I want you to go and find out about these forces, and dispose of them immediately," the voice said, and a girl dressed in pink, with bright pink hair and deep pink eyes came out of the shadows, and smiled evilly, and bowed.  
  
"Yes, your majesty," she said before disappearing.  
  
"Queen Serenity, I have seen in the Time Stream that there is something coming, something that might bring destruction to the world," Setsuna said, standing in front of a woman with long pink hair up in two odango's, next to her was her husband and new king of Crystal Tokyo, Helios. Beside them sat the old king and queen, Usagi and Mamoru, or now known as Old Queen Serenity and Old King Endymion. Queen Serenity, also known as Chibi-Usa, looked alarmed.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, what do you mean?" she asked, standing up.  
  
"I mean that there is something new coming, a new darkness," Setsuna replied.  
  
"You mean after all these years of peace? I thought we had brought peace and hope to the universe already," Old Queen Serenity said and Setsuna shook her head.  
  
"Old Queen Serenity, you know that as long there is light, there is darkness, and as long as there is darkness, there is light," Setsuna said sternly. "But back to the subject, the thing is, we're all too old to fight this new darkness," Setsuna said and was awarded with a glare from Chibi- Usa.  
  
"Watch who you're calling old, Sailor Pluto," Chibi-Usa said and Setsuna sweatdropped.  
  
"My apologizes, your highness. But face the truth, the rest of us are too old to fight it, so..." Setsuna trailed off.  
  
"So, what do you expect to do about this new enemy, Setsuna?" Old Queen Serenity asked and Setsuna sighed.  
  
"We must pass on our powers to our daughters..." Setsuna finally answered, and there was silence. And more silence. And yet, more silence.  
  
Finally Chibi-Usa spoke up. "Do what you wish, Sailor Pluto. You're right; we are too old to fight the enemy, so it's up to our daughters to fight them..." Chibi-Usa said and sighed, looking sad. "I had just hoped they'd live normal lives like normal teenager girls, not Senshi," she said sadly, and Setsuna nodded.  
  
"I know, Queen Serenity, I know," she said, giving her queen a sympathetic look, bowed, and walked out of the throne room.  
  
A small twelve year old girl walked the streets of Tokyo, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail, and went down to her waist. She was dressed in a bright pink tank top and a pink jacket, and a dark pink skirt that got people's attention quickly. She looked around and saw Juuban High, and grinned evilly as she planned her next move.  
  
Kiyoshi and her friends walked into school the next day, chatting away happily and took their seats, when the Sensei walked in.  
  
"Stand!" she exclaimed, the class stood, "Bow!" the class bowed, "Sit!" the class took their seats again, and pulled out their books. "We have a new student with us today, her name is Echiko Chiaki, she's just transferred here from America, please help her out with anything she needs," the Sensei, Mrs. Kameko said in her sweet voice.  
  
"Mrs. Kameko is such a good Sensei, ne, Kiyoshi?" Kohana whispered in Kiyoshi's ear, and Kiyoshi nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she's the best," Kiyoshi said, a smile on her face.  
  
'She'll also have a good Crystal, I'm sure of it,' Echiko thought evilly, taking a vacant seat behind Kohana.  
  
"Ne, Sensei, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kiyoshi said, it was now lunchtime at Juuban High, and Kiyoshi needed to talk with someone about something.  
  
Something about Kohana.  
  
The Sensei looked up with concern and worry. "Of course, Tsukino-san, what is it?" she asked and Kiyoshi looked around. "In private?" Kiyoshi asked and Sensei looked confused but nodded and they walked out in the hall.  
  
"Well? What is it, Tsukino-san, are you okay?" she asked in her sweet voice.  
  
"Well...it's just that...I like somebody in this school, but I'm afraid to tell them, and I'm afraid of what my parents' reactions would be," Kiyoshi confessed quietly, and the Sensei smiled. "Well, it seems like you really like this guy," the Sensei said.  
  
"...It's...anou...not a guy..." Kiyoshi said quietly and the Sensei blinked, but smiled. "I see, so, when you're around this girl, or a friend, do you feel excited and happy?" the Sensei asked sweetly.  
  
"Well...hai, I do, but I'm afraid of what she'll think of me liking her...no...not like, more like..." Kiyoshi trailed off.  
  
"Love?" the Sensei finished for her and Kiyoshi nodded, looking down at her feet. "Well, if she doesn't love you back, then it's her loss, because you're a wonderful girl, and you'll find someone who'll love you back, I'm sure of it," the Sensei said and Kiyoshi looked up and blinked.  
  
"Sensei...arigatou!!" she exclaimed, hugging the Sensei. "But don't tell anybody that I'm...y'know," Kiyoshi asked.  
  
"Don't worry, it's our little secret," the Sensei said, winking and putting her index finger over her mouth. Kiyoshi smiled and ran back inside. The Sensei watched her, smiling, until she heard a giggle. "Who's there?" she asked, looking around. "You seem like a really sweet person, you must have a really nice Crystal..." the voice said, and the Sensei looked alarmed. Soon she saw a girl in pink walk out of the shadows. She smirked at the Sensei, who looked frightened. The girl raised her hand where a star was imprinted, and a beam came out and hit the Sensei, who screamed in pain as a crystal appeared. "Hmmm...shimatta, this is just an ordinary crystal, full of hope and dreams, and love for her students. The queen isn't going to be too happy with this..." the girl said and sighed, and the crystal shone and turned into a youma. "Go ahead, roar, crash, destroy, do whatever you do," she said in a bored tone when Kiyoshi, Kohana, Rai, and Kichi ran outside of the classroom and gasped when they saw their Sensei on the floor.  
  
"Sensei!!" Kiyoshi shouted and glared at the pink girl. "What did you do to her?!" she exclaimed, and the girl shrugged.  
  
"I just took her Crystal, but don't worry, you can join her!!" the girl exclaimed and shot beams at Kiyoshi who screamed, when Rai and Kichi got in front of her shouting "Kiyoshi!!" and got hit instead and were thrown back into the windows and outside. "Iie!! Rai!! Kichi!!" Kiyoshi screamed and Kohana looked frightened. "How DARE YOU?!" Kiyoshi screamed at the girl. "Just who are you?!" she shouted. "I am Echiko, here to steal the Crystal's that will help us rule the universe," Echiko said evilly. Kiyoshi gasped.  
  
"You can't!!" Kohana shouted, getting in front of Kiyoshi.  
  
"I can and will!" Echiko shouted back, sticking out her tongue. Kohana glared. "Go, youma, destroy them!" Echiko shouted and the youma prepared to attack.  
  
"Neptune Eternal Waters!"  
  
"Uranus Ground Force!"  
  
"Pluto Time Ripple!"  
  
"Saturn Death Rings!"  
  
The four voices shouted and soon attacks hit the youma who screamed in pain.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are, attacking a Sensei who helps her students, but I won't forgive you! I am Sailor Nova Neptune, arriving beautifully!" a girl with spiky dark sea green hair exclaimed, in a strange outfit, and posed before a sign of Neptune.  
  
"I also cannot forgive you, I am Sailor Nova Uranus, arriving gracefully!" a girl with orange wavy hair exclaimed, in the same strange outfit, only with different colors.  
  
"The guardian of time and space will not forgive an evil deed such as this, I am Sailor Nova Pluto, and for the future of earth, I will make sure you are annihilated," the third girl said, her hair bright green and chin length, and holding a strange staff.  
  
"The Senshi who carries the powers of death and rebirth will make sure you are rewarded for attacking a Sensei who loves her students, Sailor Nova Saturn will reward you with her deathly silence," the fourth girl said, her faded black chin length hair flowing softly in the wind.  
  
"We shall punish you for your evil ways!" they exclaimed together, posing.  
  
"Who are they...? They look like..." Kiyoshi said, and gasped. "Kaede? Naomi? Ren? Yumi?!" Kiyoshi exclaimed and Echiko growled. The Ren and Yumi jumped outside and got Kichi and Rai, while Kaede and Naomi walked over to Kiyoshi and Kohana, and handed them lockets.  
  
"Take these, it'll help," Naomi said seriously and once Kiyoshi felt the locket, she blinked as she felt power inside her. Soon she had words in her heart that she had to say. She lifted up the locket.  
  
"Moon Nova Power! Make-UP!" she shouted and had a transformation similar to Sailor Moon's one in Sailor Moon S, and did the same pose.  
  
Kohana looked down at here locket and lifted it up as well.  
  
"Jupiter Nova Power! Make-UP!" she shouted and had a transformation exactly like Sailor Jupiter's.  
  
"What the?!" Echiko shrieked and looked surprised.  
  
"Um..." Kiyoshi stammered and looked down at her outfit, and looked back up as more words came into her head. "Attacking a Sensei who really cares for her students, this I cannot forgive! I am the pretty suited soldier Sailor Nova Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" Kiyoshi said doing the same pose as the old Sailor Moon.  
  
"And I am Sailor Nova Jupiter, and in the name of Jupiter, I will punish you too!!" Kohana said, posing. Soon, Ren and Yumi joined them with Rai and Kichi, who were now Sailor Nova Venus and Sailor Nova Mercury.  
  
"Waaaaiii!! There are too many of you!! Youma!!!!!" Echiko screamed and pointed at them and the youma walked towards them.  
  
"Ikou yo, minna-chan!" Kohana exclaimed and they nodded, and powered up. "Jupiter Thunder Clash!"  
  
"Mercury Icicle Smash!"  
  
"Venus Lovely Song!"  
  
"Neptune Eternal Waters!"  
  
"Uranus Ground Force!"  
  
"Pluto Time Ripple!"  
  
"Saturn Death Rings!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Star Blast!"  
  
The group of attacks went out and hit the youma, which screamed in pain and turned back into the Sensei's Crystal. Echiko squeaked and disappeared before any of them could do something. "Wait!! Shimatta..." Kiyoshi muttered and a hand was put on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kohana smiling. "Don't worry, she'll be back, and you know it," Kohana said and Kiyoshi smiled and nodded. Kiyoshi was careful with the Sensei's crystal, and they gave it back to her and detransformed before she woke up, and ran back into the classroom. The Sensei blinked a couple of times as she got up and looked around. "It must've been a dream..." the Sensei said and walked back into her classroom, and made eye contact with Kiyoshi, and winked and put an index finger over her mouth, and Kiyoshi did the same and continued eating her lunch.  
  
"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, this enemy has been proved to be powerful, so we'll need more Senshi. I think it's time we called on some old friends, ne?" Chibi-Usa asked, smiling and Haruka and Michiru nodded, but looked confused.  
  
"You know, you could've waited for me to arrive before you finished off the youma," Leiko Hino grumbled as she walked with her friends back to the Crystal Palace.  
  
"Oh sure, and get beaten to death? Thanks, but I'll pass," Naomi muttered and everyone laughed. Kiyoshi walked slower as she watched Kohana laugh and smile. "I'll tell her, when the time is right..." Kiyoshi smiled and thanked the Sensei mentally again.  
  
"Ne, Kiyoshi, what are you doing all the way back there! Hurry up or we'll leave you!" Leiko shouted at her and Kiyoshi laughed as she caught up with them as they all ran back to the Crystal Palace, laughing and smiling.  
  
Yesh, that's all. n.n Enjoy the next episode! 


End file.
